ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Czysty biznes
Odcinek 54 Czysty biznes - pięćdziesiąty czwarty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 13.03.2011 w TVP1. Opis thumb|200px Były wójt składa w sklepie wizytę Więcławskiemu, dla którego ma tajemniczą propozycję. Chce mu powierzyć nadzór nad pewną budową. Szkopuł polega na tym, że Więcławski za żadne skarby nie chce być podejrzany o jakiekolwiek kontakty z Koziołem. Jednak akurat tak się pomyślnie składa, że i Koziołowi zależy na utrzymaniu planowanej budowy w głębokim sekrecie, zatem większość prac będzie się odbywała pod osłoną nocy. W tej sytuacji Więcławski, który od dwóch lat na nadmiar pracy narzekać nie może, zgadza się. Nie podoba się to jego żonie, która obawia się, że skoro za sprawą stoi były wójt, to znów może chodzić o jakiś szwindel. Mimo oporów żony, Więcławski potajemnie spotyka się z Koziołem i podejmuje się zadania. W Urzędzie Gminy radny Myćko robi awanturę pani wójt o "msze obywatelskie", które błędnie rozumie jako łamiące prawo przeniesienie spraw urzędowych do kościoła. Jest przy tym głuchy na wszelkie wyjaśnienia i argumenty i wychodzi trzaskając drzwiami. thumb|200px Tymczasem eks-wójt dopada na ulicy Czerepacha, który bezskutecznie usiłuje przed nim umknąć. Zaprasza go do samochodu, a tam po cichu ujawnia mu swoje plany. Ma zamiar rozkręcić pewien, zupełnie czysty, biznes i chciałby, aby Arkadiusz wszedł z nim w spółkę. Czerepach, który od razu zapala się do projektu, ma jednak problem. Miał niegdyś obiecać Lodzi, że nie będzie się zajmował polityką, jednak pochopnie przysiągł również nie zadawać się z Pawłem Koziołem. Mimo tej przeszkody deklaruje swój udział w biznesie, a Lodzię decyduje się jakoś przekonać. Niestety, Lodzi nawet nie chce słyszeć o jakichkolwiek biznesach z byłym wójtem i stawia ultimatum – albo ona, albo wójt. thumb|200px thumb|200px Kusy upomina się u Witebskiego o parę rozdziałów książki, którą ten ma pisać. Mimo że Witebski niedawno twierdził, że ma koncepcję, okazuje się, że żadnej koncepcji nie ma, a jako twórca czuje się wypalony. Kusego mało interesuje brak weny u pisarza i każe mu siąść i systematycznie pisać. Wobec oporów Witebskiego, postanawia zorganizować mu stosowny nadzór. Udaje się do Solejukowej, aby prosić o pomoc w tej sprawie jej córkę, Kaśkę. Przy okazji, widząc Solejukową przy lepieniu pierogów, pyta ją skąd bierze na to przepisy, a gdy dowiaduje się, że sama je wymyśla, rzuca projekt wydania książki kucharskiej. Kobieta wyśmiewa pomysł, ale zgadza się spisać swoje sposoby na ciasta i farsze. Gdy w domu pojawia się Kaśka, Kusy zabiera ją do mieszkania Witebskiego, gdzie nakazuje pilnować profesora, aby ten nie odstępował od stanowiska pracy. thumb|200px Halina ma problem z krową, która "zaparkowała na skrzyżowaniu". Ponieważ zwierzę ani drgnie, Koziołowa z impetem rusza w jego kierunku samochodem. W efekcie krowa zmyka do lasu, a auto pani wice-wójt zostaje pozbawione bocznego lusterka. Na miejsce zostaje wezwany policjant, który usiłuje ustalić przebieg wydarzeń. Nie jest to proste, bowiem brak korpus delicti, w postaci krowy, utrudnia oszacowanie strat. Przesłuchanie pastucha i sprawczyni zostaje przerwane przez telefon od Wioletki, której właśnie podskoczyła temperatura, zatem Stasiek jest niezwłocznie potrzebny w domu. Ponieważ policjant chce najpierw zakończyć postępowanie, Wioletka bierze sprawy we własne ręce. Zjawia się na miejscu zdarzenia i zarządza natychmiastową ugodę. Pani wice-wójt zapłaci pastuchowi 50 zł odszkodowania, a za lusterko zapłaci auto-casco. Zakończywszy w ten sposób błyskawicznie sprawę, zabiera Staśka do domu. Klaudia, która właśnie wróciła z Lublina, dowiaduje się od matki, że ojciec wyprowadził się na plebanię. Nie podoba jej się takie rozwiązanie i postanawia zaradzić sytuacji po swojemu. Matka odradza jej wtrącanie się w sprawy rodziców i daje jej 200 zł, aby sobie coś kupiła. Klaudia jednak udaje się do stryja i czeka tam na ojca. Ten również daje jej pieniądze, ale nie powstrzymuje to córki przed dalszymi działaniami. Tymczasem Witebski próbuje pomóc wenie i sięga po alkohol. Osiąga jedynie taki skutek, że upiwszy się na umór, zasypia w fotelu. Kaśka, chcąc wesprzeć profesora w zmaganiach z literaturą, siada do komputera i sama pisze powieść. Przy tej czynności zastaje ją Kusy, niezbyt zadowolony z takiego efektu pilnowania Tomasza. Ławeczka toczy dyskusję na temat posiadania dzieci i picia alkoholu. Między Solejukiem i Pietrkiem nie ma w tej sprawie pełnej zgodności. Wiszącej na włosku awanturze zapobiegają Stach i Hadziuk. Pod osłoną nocy Więcławski nadzoruje tajną budowę i uczula robotników na to, aby wszystko robili w ciszy, jak najmniej zwracając na siebie uwagę. O świcie na schodach dworku Kusy zastaje śpiącą Solejukową. Kobieta wręcza mu gruby zeszyt, w którym przez noc spisała całą swoją wiedzę o pierogach. Zdziwionemu tempem pracy wydawcy tłumaczy, że jak się ma siódemkę dzieci, to wszystko trzeba szybko robić, inaczej z niczym się nie zdąży. Tymczasem Klaudia, będąca w zmowie z Michałową, kontynuuje swój plan pogodzenia rodziców. Bezceremonialnie wprowadza się na plebanię, czemu gospodyni księdza przyklaskuje. Proboszcz próbuje ukryć niezadowolenie, ale nie wypada mu wyprosić bratanicy za drzwi. Wobec wzrostu liczby mieszkańców plebanii, Michałowa występuje z żądaniem podwojenia jej zarobków, skoro musi teraz zamiast dwóch księży, obsługiwać również rodzinę jednego z nich. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, taki obrót sprawy zmusza wreszcie proboszcza do podjęcia konkretnych działań wobec brata i jego córki. Namawia Klaudię, aby przynajmniej ona na razie wróciła do domu, dając jej przy okazji parę złotych. Trzeba przyznać, że intryga wszczęta w celu scalenia rodziny stała się niebywale dla Klaudii opłacalna. thumb|200px Lucy z Lodzią zastanawiają się, jak radził sobie z Myćką poprzedni wójt, że ten ani nie pisnął. Bardzo im zależy aby się pozbyć radnego, którego główna działalność w radzie polega na uporczywym bojkotowaniu wszelkiej inicjatywy. Ostatecznie decydują się spytać o radę Arkadiusza., który na pewno jakiś sposób na Myćkę znajdzie. Dla Czerepacha jest to doskonała okazja, aby przehandlować dobrą radę za zgodę żony na jego udział w biznesie Kozioła. Opornej Lodzi Arek wyjaśnia, że dla człowieka z jego możliwościami bycie kierownikiem domu kultury jest jak więzienie. Widząc, że dla męża jest to rzeczywiście ważna sprawa, Lodzia zgadza się na wejście męża do spółki, zastrzegając jednak, że poza biznesem nic, a zwłaszcza polityka, panów łączyć nie może. W tej sytuacji Czerepach zdradza żonie, jak łatwo szybko Myćkę "załatwić". thumb|200px Pietrek i Hadziuk przechadzając się po wsi, natykają się na przedziwny obiekt, osłonięty szczelnie przed ludzkim wzrokiem. Zapytany o budowlę robotnik odmawia wszelkich wyjaśnień, co w obu panach wzbudza podejrzenia, że może powstaje tu jakiś tajny obiekt wojskowy. W tym samym czasie skacowany Witebski zagląda do swojego komputera i ogarnia go przerażenie. Jest przekonany, że w pijanym widzie napisał powieść dla trzynastolatków. Pod wpływem tego zdarzenia, zawiadamia Kusego, że nie będzie więcej niczego pisał, bowiem najwyraźniej wypalił się całkowicie. Lucy i Lodzia udają się do Myćki, gdzie realizują plan Arkadiusza. Proponują Myćce założenie firmy wywożącej śmieci, aby mógł on wystartować w przetargu i przejąć usługę w miejsce firmy z Radzynia, której właśnie kończy się kontrakt. Roztaczają przed nim widoki finansowego sukcesu, a do tego dorzucają możliwości związane z dotacjami unijnymi. Pozostawiają Myćkę z tymi informacjami, a same wracają do urzędu. Następnego dnia okazuje się, że plan się powiódł. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Myćko podniecony wizją bogactwa, zgodził się założyć firmę, a to oznacza konieczność zrzeczenia się mandatu radnego, co też Mycko uczynił. Ponieważ Myćko niczego dobrze zrobić nie potrafi, zatem nie ma co liczyć na to, że usługę wywozu śmieci miałby dobrze realizować, wówczas – zgodnie z planem Czerepacha - gmina rozwiąże z nim umowę, a Myćko zostanie bez firmy i bez mandatu radnego. Lucy, uradowana z takiego obrotu sprawy, już jest gotowa oblewać ten sukces szampanem, gdy uświadamia sobie, że zamierza świętować przyczynienie się do cudzej klęski. To gasi jej entuzjazm, a humor zupełnie psuje jej wizyta Lodzi, która wpada z sensacyjną wiadomością. Otóż na miejsce Myćki, kandydaturę do Rady Gminy złożył…. Paweł Kozioł. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Czerepach), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Ewa Kuryło (Dyrektorka szkoły, przewodnicząca rady gminy) *Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek, mąż Wioletki), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta) *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Jacek Kawalec (Tomasz Witebski), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (Ksiądz Robert), *Tomasz Sapryk (radny Myćko), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk), *Marek Prażanowski (majster), *Tadeusz Wojtych (chłop; nie występuje w napisach) Cytaty *'"My jesteśmy organ, a w kościele to mogą być co najwyżej organy."' - Myćko *'"Jak w nocy robili, to klub nocny może."' - Pietrek *Halina Kozioł:"Panie Myćko, co tak bez pukania?" Myćko:"Jako radny pukania nie potrzebuję" *'"W końcu dyskretnie, to was obu do jednej celi wsadzą"' - Więcławska o Więcławskim i byłym Wójcie *'"W każdym człowieku jest materiał na jedną powieść"' - Witebski *Więcławski:"Ale mnie Wójt podszedł, jak wilk" Paweł Kozioł:"Ty się nie bój Więcławski, nie zjem Cię" *'"Ta polityka tak to całe paskudztwo z człowieka na wierch wydobywa"' - Czerepach *'"Wójt jest przesiąknięty polityką do szpiku kości. On nie mógłby czegoś zrobić, żeby w tym na dnie polityki nie było... On nawet jak śniadanie jest to to ma podtekst polityczny"' - Lodzia do Czerepacha o byłym Wójcie *'"Jak się jedzie taką furą, to trzeba uważać, bo się krowę na śmierć zajedzie"' - mężczyzna, który pasał krowę Więcków *Michałowa:"O wilku mowa" Paweł Kozioł:"Jak to w Wilkowyjach" *Solejuk:"Ty, na długo tę abstynencję ślubowałeś?" Pietrek:"Przecież pije" Hadziuk:"Ale piwo tylko" Pietrek:"Ja tam uważam, że nie należy mieszać dzieci z alkoholem" Solejuk:"Większej głupoty w życiu nie słyszałem" Hadziuk:"Ja tam dzieci nie mam to nie wiem, ale co jedno drugiemu przeszkadza" Stach:"Można mieć dzieci, można nie mieć i nie pić można, jak nie smakuje. To jest tolerancja" Solejuk:"Jakby nie można było pić przy dzieciach to kto by je miał, ludzkość by wymarła" *Stach:"Dzieci twoje Solejuk jedno w drugie udane. każdy to wie" Solejuk:"Wiadomo, po ojcu" *'"Normalna rzecz, przy tylu dzieckach. Jak się raz, dwa nie robi to z niczym człowiek nie zdąży"' - Solejukowa *'"Ja przeciwko każdej władzy jestem, jako radny"' - Myćko *Myćko:"Ile miałbym z tego odpalić?" Lucy:"A nie to śmieci nie palić, bo są trujące" Zobacz też *Seria V *Seria V (DVD) Linki zewnętrzne Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria V